2019 Azerbaijan Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:40.495 |fastestlap = 1:43.009 |fastestlapdriver = Charles Leclerc |fastestlapnation = MON |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 50 |winner = Valtteri Bottas |winnernation = FIN |winnerteam = |second = Lewis Hamilton |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Sebastian Vettel |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Azerbaijan Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Socar Azerbaijan Grand Prix 2019) was the fourth race of the 2019 Formula One season, the third Azerbaijan Grand Prix, and the fourth time a race was held at the Baku City Circuit following the 2016 European Grand Prix. It was held between 26 April and 28 April 2019. The race is the earliest in the season that the Azerbaijan Grand Prix has been hosted. In qualifying, following two accidents involving Robert Kubica and Charles Leclerc at Turn 8, Valtteri Bottas took his second consecutive pole position. Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel qualified second and third, respectively. In the race, Bottas kept his position on the first lap after Hamilton battled at the first few corners. Very little action occurred during the race, with notable moments being when Daniel Ricciardo went too deep into Turn 3 and reversed into Daniil Kvyat on lap 32, and Pierre Gasly's engine problem on lap 39 resulted in a virtual safety car that ended on lap 41. With Hamilton making a mistake at Turn 16 on the penultimate lap, Bottas went on to score his fifth victory and retake the lead in the Drivers' Championship. Hamilton and Vettel finished second and third, respectively. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Giovinazzi was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his third Control Electronics. *† Kubica was forced to start from the pit lane after having suspension changes on his car. *‡ Räikkönen was disqualified from qualifying for failing to have a front wing that would pass a front wing deflection test. Thus, he was forced to start from the pit lane after having his front wing changed. Formula 1®|work=Formula1.com|date=28 April 2019|accessdate=29 April 2019}} *§ Gasly was forced to start from the pit lane after not stopping for the weighbridge when instructed to during FP2. He was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change, and was later disqualified from qualifying for exceeding fuel flow limits, before he was given another instruction to start from the pit lane after changing his SECU parameters. Grid Source ** Giovinazzi was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his third Control Electronics. *† Kubica was forced to start from the pit lane after having suspension changes on his car. *‡ Räikkönen was disqualified from qualifying for failing to have a front wing that would pass a front wing deflection test. Thus, he was forced to start from the pit lane after having his front wing changed. *§ Gasly was forced to start from the pit lane after not stopping for the weighbridge when instructed to during FP2. He was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change, and was later disqualified from qualifying for exceeding fuel flow limits, before he was given another instruction to start from the pit lane after changing his SECU parameters. Race Report Post-race After the race, Ricciardo was given two penalty points and a three-place grid penalty for reversing into Kvyat's car. Results ** 10 points for fifth place and 1 point for the fastest lap. Milestones *Pierre Gasly's 30th entry and start. *Charles Leclerc's 25th entry and start. *Scuderia Ferrari's 250th fastest lap. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Azerbaijan Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Azerbaijan